Fallen Angel
by WritingIsMyDream
Summary: A little girl is missing and Joan's next assignment is to look for her. But her other assignment is to help Charity see that her new power is a gift, a gift that could help the police find the girl. Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

READ FIRST

Please read Charity another Joan of Arcadia fan fiction that I wrote to fully understand this one. Thank you.

Chapter 1

"I'm just another fallen angel," Charity sang to herself. She played with the idea and then scribbled it down in her notebook and then strummed on the guitar. She scribbled the notes down on the five lines on top of the lyrics.

"That sounds good," Joan said, walking into the bedroom she shared with her new foster sister, Charity Andrews.

"Thanks," Charity replied.

"What's the song called?"

"Fallen Angel."

Joan nodded. She sat down next to her on the rollaway bed and read the lyrics. She looked at Charity, it had been almost a week since she moved in with her and her family, and now that she thought of it, Charity did look like a fallen angel. Even though Charity's mother, Nadia Andrews was arrested and could no longer hurt her she dressed in completely black clothing, but then again the good thing was that the bruises on her face and arms were fading, however the burns and cuts would leave scars.

Luke knocked on the open door. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Writing a song," Charity said, innocently.

"Listening to her writing a song," Joan said. "Not much to do on a rainy Saturday."

Luke nodded.

"Where's Kevin?" Charity asked. She had already practically adopted the Girardi family as her own, considering that she came from a broken home.

"Watching the news," Luke said. "Mom's at grocery store."

"Guys, come here! Dad's on TV!" Kevin exclaimed.

Joan and Charity stood up. Charity removed the guitar from around her neck and sat it on her bed and she, Joan, and Luke ran into the living room.

"What's going on?" Joan asked.

"Sh," Kevin said. He turned the TV up. "Officer Girardi, would you explain to us what has happened?" a reporter asked.

"Well, so far all we know is this house had been broken into, a woman has been killed and the woman's neighbors are questioning me on the whereabouts of the little girl," Will replied.

"Little girl?"

"About six or seven, shoulder-length blond hair, brown eyes, was the description I received."

"Oh my God," Charity replied. "That poor girl."

"Look forward to updates," the woman reporter said. "Now over to Orlando Martin with the sports."

Kevin muted the news and wheeled around and headed to the kitchen. "Jerks! Who cares about sports when there's a little girl out there?" he said, to no one in particular.

"I agree with Kevin," Charity replied.

"So do I," Luke said.

Charity sighed and turned and walked back to hers and Joan's bedroom and Luke went to his room.

Joan walked over to turn the TV off when the sports guy held up a notebook reading "JOAN! TURN THE TV UP!"

She hit the volume button and the sound came back on.

"Thought I'd have to write you everything I was going to say," he replied.

"What's up?" she asked.

"You saw that didn't you?"

"About the girl?"

God nodded. "Her name is Briana," He replied.

"Great! Who has her? Where is she?"

He shook His head. "Can't say, Joan," he said.

"What's the point of telling me stuff when you 'can't' tell me everything?" She put "can't" in quotation marks.

"That's just the way it goes."

Joan sighed and stepped away from the TV and turned and walked back to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh!" Charity exclaimed after a while.

"What?" Joan asked, looking up from her book she was reading.

"Nothing," she said. "Just a writer's block."

Joan groaned. "I hate that."

"So do I," Charity replied. She pulled her guitar off and put it back in it's case and then set it off to the side of the bed and rolled over onto her back and read the music.

"I'm just another fallen angel, looking for someone to take me home," she sang, silently.

"You're a pretty good singer," Joan said.

"Thanks," Charity replied, blushing.

Thunder crashed and she and Joan jumped. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Helen asked, looking in.

"Nothing," the girls said, still laughing.

Helen nodded. "Ok," she said. "Lunch is almost ready."

"Ok," they said, calming down.

She walked out and closed the door.

Joan looked down at her book and words spun around on the page. "What the—?" she asked.

"What?" Charity asked.

Joan stared at what was written once the letters stopped. "Charity possesses a gift" it said.

"Joan?" Charity asked.

"Nothing," she said. "I just kept reading the same line over and over it made no sense."

Charity nodded and then turned back to her song.

Joan looked up toward the ceiling. _Now you're talking to me through my reading!_ she thought. She sighed and looked back down. What kind of gift did Charity possess?


	3. Chapter 3

Will walked in later that night after everyone was asleep, he had been working on fifty million things at once and he had to put out an "Amber" alert on Briana Watson, six years old, blond hair, brown eyes. He had found a picture of the little girl and she had a big smile on her face. She was a ballerina so in the picture she was wearing a pink leotard with a pink tutu around her waist and her hair was pulled up into a bun with a big pink rose in it. Neighbors say that Briana's mother, Mona Watson had just filed for divorce against her abusive husband, Clayton Watson. There was reason for him to believe that Clayton had the child and murdered his soon-to have-been ex-wife.

He stumbled into the kitchen and got him a glass of water and drank it down quickly. He put the glass in the sink and then walked to his bedroom. Helen was already asleep but she woke up to the sound of his footsteps. She sat up. "Why are you in so late?" she asked.

"Sh, I had to do some things," he whispered. He changed and then climbed into bed next to his wife.

"Anything on the little girl?"

Will shook his head. "I've put out an Amber alert on her and we have missing children posters up around the city and on the news," he said.

Helen nodded. "It's so sad," she replied. .

Will nodded. "We'll find her," he said.

"I know," she said. "I believe you." She kissed her husband on his cheek and then laid back down and went back to sleep.

Will watched her sleeping. He knew that he'd be a nervous wreck if someone had taken Kevin or Joan or Luke or (even though she wasn't his own child) Charity. But he was a nervous wreck over the little girl that wasn't his child either. "Please, God," he whispered. "Help me find that little girl."


	4. Chapter 4

Charity tossed and turned in her bed.

She gasped and opened her eyes. She wasn't in Joan's bedroom anymore. She looked around. Everything was dark.

A little girl stepped out of the dark mist. Her blond hair was pulled back in a tight bun, a pink rose tied in the middle. She had on a pink leotard, tutu, and toe shoes. The little girl started to spin around, the pink spinning around Charity in a blur. The girl stopped and stumbled backwards, giggling. "Spinning makes me dizzy," she said, she said into the dark.

Charity smiled.

The girl turned and looked at her and her smile turned into fear stricken as an arm reached out and grabbed her and pulled her into the dark. The little girl's shrill screams woke Charity up.

Charity rolled over and fell out of the bed. The light came on and Joan sat up. "Charity?" she asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she said, pulling herself back up.

Will and Helen were there in a minute. "What happened?" Luke asked, following them.

"I just had a nightmare," Charity apologized.

Helen walked over and sat down next to her. "Luke go get Charity something to drink," she said.

Luke nodded and turned and dashed to the kitchen.

"What happened?" Kevin asked, grabbing Luke's arm. His hair was messed up.

Luke shook his head. "Charity had a nightmare," he told him.

"Oh. Well, good night," Kevin said. He wheeled himself backwards and turned and went to his bed.

Luke came back in with the water and Charity took only a sip of it and then put it on Joan's night stand.

"You ok, now?" Will asked.

Charity nodded. "Sorry to wake you up," she said.

"It was no big deal," Helen replied, brushing Charity's hair with her fingers. "We all have nightmares."

"As real as this one?" she asked.

Helen looked at her and then up to Will.

Charity looked at them and shook her head. "Never mind," she said. "It was just a dream."

"Ok," Helen said. She kissed Charity on the head and then stood up and kissed Joan. "Go back to sleep you two."

"Ok," Charity said.

"Gotcha," Joan replied. She collapsed onto her pillow and Helen left with Will and Luke.

"Charity," Joan asked, when she heard the doors shut. "What was your dream about?"

"It was just a dream, Joan," Charity said.

Joan nodded. She laid down and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sleep better?" Kevin asked Charity as she and Joan walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"A little," she said. She sat down next to him in a chair. "The dream I had is still bugging me."

"Tell us about it?" Helen asked, cooking pancakes over at the stove. Will was looking through a manila folder and ran across the picture of Briana Watson and he flipped it over.

Charity shook her head. "Well, everything was dark. Then I saw this little girl with blond hair and it was pulled back in a bun and there was a pink rose in it and she was wearing a pink leotard and tutu and she spun around and said that spinning makes her dizzy. Then somebody just reached out and grabbed her and her scream woke me. God, I can still her screaming."

Will picked up the picture and walked over to Charity. "Did she look like this?" he asked, turning it around.

Joan looked over her shoulder at the picture.

"Yeah," Charity said.

"Charity, this is Briana Watson," he said. "How do you know her?"

She looked at the picture and then up at him. "I don't," she said. There was an awkward silence.

The doorbell rang. "I got it," Joan replied. She stood up and walked to the door.

A blond haired boy stood on the other side with a newspaper in His hands. "Paperboy," He said.

"I'll go get my mom," she replied.

"Joan," He said.

She looked at Him. "What?" she sighed. "Oh. Charity had a dream about—"

"The missing girl, Briana Watson," He said.

"Yeah, did You have anything to do with that?"

He shook His head. "No," he said.

She studied His face. "Then how did she have a dream about her?"

He shrugged. "Some people possess things that I have no control over."

"You mean to tell me that she has dreams and she can help my dad find the girl?"

He shook His head. "She can't do it on her own," He replied. "You have to be there to help her."

"Joan!" Helen exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Be there in a minute," she called over her shoulder.

God looked at her.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

He glared at her. "I want you and Charity to work together on finding this girl," He said.

"But—"

"I know what you're thinking," He replied. "But I just can't help you find her."

She sighed. "Alright," she said. He handed her the newspaper and she closed the door. The doorbell rang and she opened it. "Yes?"

"Be polite and tip the paperboy," He said, with a smile on His face.

She stared at Him.

"Kidding," He said.

She laughed and closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Charity was in her room alone playing some of the lines of her song when Luke poked his head in. "Hey," he replied.

She looked up at him. "Hi," she said.

He walked in and sat down next to her. "What's up?"

"Writer's block," she replied, as if it wasn't a big deal.

Luke looked over her shoulder and read what she had written:

__

I'm just another fallen angel

Looking for someone to take me home

To rescue me from this cruel world

God, reach down to me and pick me up

And take me home with You.

He blinked. "I didn't know you were very religious," he said.

She shrugged. "My mom was atheist," she replied. "But right after she beat the hell out of me I went and prayed for God to protect me."

Luke nodded. "Could you sing it for me?"

She shook her head. "You might think it sounds geeky," she said.

"That's my native tongue!" he replied. "Come on, Charity."

"Alright," she said, laughing. She positioned the guitar on her lap and played and sang it for him. When she finished she glanced up at him. "Geeky?"

He shook his head. "I-It's great," he said.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling.

"You're welcome," he said. "And what's up with your dream from last night?"

Charity shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "It was so weird."

Joan walked in. "Yeah, we know Luke is," she said, she threw herself across her bed.

Luke made a face at her.

"Hey, don't make fun of Luke," Charity said.

"Finally, someone who backs me up," Luke replied, he put his arm around Charity's shoulder.

Charity laughed. "No, we were talking about my dream."

"Have you done that before?" Joan asked.

Charity thought for a minute. "Yeah, once," she said. "I was little. And I saw this boy being killed in my dream and I saw his picture in the newspaper the next day and I was sort of freaked out."

"How old were you?" Luke asked.

"Six or seven."

Joan's eyebrows shot up. That must've been terrifying for a little kid. "How did you react?" she asked.

Charity shook her head. "I never told anyone until now," she said. "I've been having dreams of murders and other things that only the police should be involved in since I was hit by a car when I was six."

Luke snapped his head over to her. "You were hit by a car?"

"Yeah, it did some brain damage but nothing serious," she said, hearing the worry in his voice.

Luke let out a sigh of relief and Joan looked at her and then down at her book.

"I'm going to get feedback from Kevin on this," Charity said. She grabbed her guitar and her music and headed to the living room.

Luke leaned forward and rested his head on his hands. "I'm learning new stuff about her everyday," he said.

Joan nodded. So was she. She looked up at the window. It had stopped raining. She couldn't believe that they had to go back to school the next day. She picked up her book and started reading again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi Charity," Adam Rove said, walking up to her. He looked at Joan. "Jane."

Joan smiled. Charity never asked why Adam called her "Jane" it didn't seem like it was a big deal to her. Maybe it was just a nickname that Adam had given her.

"What's up?" Charity asked.

Adam shook his head. "Not much," he replied.

"I hate Monday's," Joan said, opening her locker and shoving her head in.

"Who doesn't?" Grace Polk asked walking over.

"Me," Luke said.

"That's because you're a dork," Grace replied. She shoved her skateboard into her locker and slammed the door shut.

Luke made a face at her. Things had gone back to normal after the Crystal Ball between him and Grace.

Adam slumped against the locker and beat his head against the metal.

"What's your problem?" Grace asked.

"Nothing," Adam said. "I haven't created anything since Friday. Boredom on Saturday and Sunday just sucked the inspiration right out of me."

Charity looked up at him. "I sort of had that same problem," she said. "I just got the chorus of my new song."

"Which is good by the way," Luke added.

Charity smiled. She was wearing her black make up only to school. Luke smiled back at her and the four of them walked to class leaving Grace at her locker.


	8. Chapter 8

Charity had AP Chem with Joan, Luke, Grace, and Adam. While Joan stared off into la-la land, Grace engraving "GRACE DIED HERE: COZ OF DEATH: BOREDOM!" with an ink pen onto the work lab table, Adam scribbled in his notebook, and Luke was answering everyone of the teacher's questions left and right, Charity tried not to fall asleep. It was freezing cold outside and the airconditioner was running throughout the entire school, Charity wrapped her thick black sweater around her and she closed her eyes.

Charity opened her eyes before the teacher caught her sleeping. She stood up and looked around, she was in another building that was practically falling apart.

She heard crying. She turned around and walked toward the crying. She looked up and saw a blond girl crying.

"Briana?" she asked.

She looked up. "Who are you?"

"My name's Charity."

"Are you coming to take me home?" she asked.

Charity shook her head. "I don't know where I am or how I even got here."

"Oh," Briana said. She cocked her head to one side and stared at Charity.

"What?" Charity asked.

"Are you an angel?"

Charity shook her head.

"You're glowing like an angel," she said.

Charity smiled. She heard voices. She turned and looked at Briana. "Everything's going to be ok," she replied.

"Really?" she asked.

Charity nodded. "I know it will."

Briana smiled and wiped the tears off of her eyes.

Someone touched Charity's arm and she jumped and stared into Adam's eyes. "Morning," he said, grinning.

Charity looked around she was back in AP Chemistry. She grabbed her books and headed out of the room leaving Adam standing there. He turned to Joan. "What was that about?" he asked.

Joan shrugged. She stared. "Was she asleep?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "I was thinking she was in a coma after that lecture. I almost was."

Joan smiled. So was she. She didn't care about…whatever the teacher was talking about. She walked out of the room and saw Charity at her locker.

"Dream again?" Joan asked.

Charity nodded. "I'm going to go talk to your mom," she said.

Joan nodded and watched Charity take off.

She leaned up against the locker and looked up as a woman walked over. "Hello, Joan," she said.

"Hello," Joan replied.

"You do know it's Me don't you?"

Joan looked at Him. "Oh, wow are You serious?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Cool it with the sarcasm, Joan," God said.

Joan smiled. "Fine," she replied. "Charity fell asleep in AP Chem."

"I know."

"Of course, you know. She had another dream."

"What about?"

Joan shrugged. "I don't know. You're God."

"I tend to stay out of dreams, especially those of young teenage girls."

"What about Mary?" Joan asked.

"That was different."

Joan smiled. "So are You saying that it's up to Charity to find that little girl?" she asked.

God looked at her. "Maybe, but not by herself."

"You mean…I have to help her?"

"That's your new assignment," He said. "You and Charity work together."

The bell rang. "You better get to class before the tardy bell rings," He said.

Joan nodded. God turned and left. Joan turned and walked to her next class.


	9. Chapter 9

The door opened to the office. Helen Girardi looked up as Charity walked in.

"Ms. Andrews?" Mr. Price asked. "What are you doing out of class."

"I need to talk to He—Mrs. Girardi," Charity said.

"You didn't answer my question," he said. Helen opened her mouth to say something but Charity looked like she had it all under control.

"Well, Mr. Price," Charity replied. "I just need something."

"What kind of 'something'?" he asked.

Charity smiled and looked at him.

He looked at her and then at Helen and then back at Charity. "Oh! That 'something'. O-Ok," he replied. His face turned bright red and he turned and ran back into his office.

"I love to see 'em squirm," Charity said to Helen.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Charity looked at her. "I fell asleep last period," she said.

"And?" Helen asked.

"I dreamt about Briana again," she replied.

Helen looked at her.

"It was so real, Mrs. Girardi."

Helen nodded. "You can tell Will this afternoon when he gets home," she said.

Charity nodded. "Could I have a tardy slip?" Charity asked.

Helen nodded and filled her out a slip and sent her back to class.


	10. Chapter 10

Charity joined Joan and Adam at lunch. Grace had gone off campus especially considering the "Tuesday Surprise" was being served.

Adam was in line and Charity and Joan behind him. "Um, why are you serving the 'Tuesday surprise' on Monday?" he asked.

The lunch lady scooped some onto his plate and handed it to him. "Surprise, you'll be eating it again tomorrow," she said, she handed it to him and he made a face.

"I'll pass," Charity replied.

"Ditto," Joan said.

"You girls are smarter than I am," he said.

Charity and Joan got some ice cream and sat down at their table. Some of the "Tuesday Surprise" slipped around on the plate and onto Adam's hand.

"Ah! It's eating my flesh!" he said.

Joan and Charity laughed. He tried to shake it off.

"Ugh, it's clinging to me," he replied.

Charity handed him a napkin and he wiped it off.

"That crap feels disgusting," he said. His whole body shook and he unfolded the napkin and laid it over the gunk.

Joan had grabbed two spoons and she handed one to Adam. "Share?" she asked.

He smiled and they ate the ice cream at the same time.

Charity ate hers and stared off into space. She had told Briana everything would be ok, but she wasn't really sure. She didn't want to give the little girl false hope.

Then she realized that she wasn't in the cafeteria any longer. She was standing next to Briana. "You came back, Charity!" Briana said. She jumped up and went to hug her but ran through her instead. She looked at Charity. "Are you a ghost?" Her brown eyes were suddenly full of fear.

"No," Charity said. "Remember, you said I was an angel." That was the only thing she was going to tell the girl that wasn't true.

Briana smiled. She walked over to the wall and sat down, Charity sat next to her. "You're pretty," Briana said.

"No I'm not," Charity replied.

"Yes you are. You're pretty like my mommy."

Charity smiled. "Thanks Briana."

Briana looked at her. "Are you going to save me?"

"I'll try."

"How do you get here?"

"I fall asleep."

Briana looked at her. "Angels sleep?"

For a minute, Charity forgot that she was an "angel" and she covered it up with a nod.

"Did God send you?" Briana asked.

Charity shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"Charity!" Joan's voice said in the distance.

Charity stood up. Briana grabbed at her hand. "Don't leave me," she said.

"Charity!"

Charity looked at her. "Briana, sweetie, everything is going to be ok," she replied, rubbing the little girl's face. She actually felt the body heat that she was giving off.

Briana nodded.

"I'll come back later."

"Charity!" Adam was calling her now.

Charity blinked for the first time in minutes. "What?" she asked.

"Sorry, you were starting to freak us out," Joan replied.

Charity rubbed her eyes, hoping that her contact lenses wouldn't pop out. "Wow, I fell asleep with my eyes open," she said.

"Could you give us a warning?" Adam asked. "You were starting to scare me a little."

"Just a little?" she asked.

"Just a little."

Adam took Joan's ice cream carton and went to the trashcan.

"Joan, I was there with Briana," Charity said.

"You were?" Joan asked.

Charity nodded. "I told her everything was going to be ok," Charity said. "But I'm not so sure."

"Was there anyone around?"

Charity shook her head.

"Around where?" Adam asked, walking over and sitting back down.

"Nowhere," Joan replied.

Charity finished her ice cream and then the bell rang and they stood up and left.


	11. Chapter 11

"Will, this is serious," Helen was telling her husband on her cell phone as she left the school earlier than the rest of the staff and students.

"It was just a dream and you don't know all of the details," Will said on the other line.

"Do you think we should take these dreams seriously?"

"Helen, she knew what Briana looked like before she saw a picture of her. I think these dreams are real."

Helen climbed into the car. "I hope not."

"Well, I hope so," Will said. "She could help us find the girl."

Helen sighed. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

"I won't," Will replied. "I got to go now. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Helen hung her phone up and drove home.


	12. Chapter 12

When Will came home later that night Charity told him about her dream in class. "I don't want you to go falling asleep in class," he said.

"I won't, Will," she replied. "But I told her that everything was going to be ok."

Will looked at her. "You told her?"

"We have conversations," she said. "I don't think it's as much as me dreaming as it me leaving my body. So to speak."

"That's highly impossible," Will replied.

"Not really," Luke said. "Scientists have done experiments on people actually leaving their bodies when they sleep."

"Wow, I didn't know you were into the supernatural," Joan said.

Luke shrugged. "It was science."

"I go straight to her when I fall asleep," Charity said.

Will looked at her. "What do you talk about with Briana?" he asked.

"She thinks I'm an angel sent by God."

"Sent by God" the words hit Joan hard and fast. She chewed her bottom lip. This was a time when she hoped that God would show up and talk to her. She took a bottle of water and headed up to her room.

"Will, I'm really tired and I have homework to do," Charity said.

Will nodded and Charity walked to her room and fell down onto her bed. Joan twisted her hair around one finger. She and Charity had to work together.

"Charity, can I tell you something?" Joan asked.

"Shoot," Charity replied.

Joan stood up and closed the door. She had to tell someone her secret. "Do you believe in God?" she asked.

"Yeah," Charity said.

Joan sat down. "Don't think I'm crazy or anything," she said.

"I won't."

Joan continued onto tell her that since she moved to Arcadia, God has come to see her in many shapes—men, women, boys, girls—and He gives her assignments—mostly some that could change people's lives forever.

Charity looked at her. "And?" she asked.

"He wants us to work together to find Briana," Joan said.

Charity looked at her.

"You think I'm crazy?" Joan asked.

Charity shook her head. "No, I don't," she said. "I was just thinking…maybe God did send me to Briana. I mean—"

"He has no control over your dreams. He told me."

"That has to be the reason I mean your father is the Chief of Police why else would he and your mom offer to take me in?"

Joan shrugged. "But we have to work together on this."

"Yeah, I mean, I don't think I can find Briana when I'm awake."

A light went on in Joan's head. "I think I have an idea."

"Do tell," Charity said, leaning forward, smirking.


	13. Chapter 13

Charity skipped supper and went straight to bed. She was going to talk to Briana and see the exact location as to where she was.

Charity got comfortable and closed her eyes, the next thing she knew she was sitting beside Briana.

"I missed you," Briana said.

"I missed you, too," Charity replied. "Briana, could you tell us where we are?"

Briana shook her head. "I don't know," she said.

"Could you tell me who took you?"

Briana shook her head again. "I don't know. They always wear a mask when they come and talk to me."

"What type of mask?"

"A Halloween mask. One of them has a Freddy Kreuger mask and the other has a Michael Myers mask."

Charity raised an eyebrow.

"I may be six but I love scary movies." Briana smiled. "And they have something to change their voice."

A door opened and Briana and Charity jumped. "Hide," Briana whispered.

Charity stood up and ducked behind some boxes. A tall skinny person wearing long black robes was wearing a Freddy Kreuger mask and the other was short and chubbier wearing long black robes and a Michael Myers mask.

"Are you having fun, Briana?" the Freddy Krueger person asked, their voice was distorted like Briana had said.

Briana nodded. A scared and worried look on her face. She made no movement toward Charity. But if she could've ran she would've.

"Good girl, Briana," said "Freddy". "Freddy" turned to "Michael" and motioned for him to open the paper bag he had in his hands.

"Michael" with shaking hands opened the bag and pulled out a sandwich and handed it to Briana. Briana reached up and took it and didn't take it out of its plastic cover.

"Come on," "Freddy" said to "Michael".

"Michael" nodded and they left.

Charity came out from behind the boxes. "Stay," she whispered to Briana. She took off after "Freddy" and "Michael". They went into an office. The door shut. Charity stood on her toes and looked through the window. They took their masks off and Charity's eyes widened.

Charity sat up startling Joan who had walked in at the time.

"Where's Will?" she asked.

"He got a hit saying that the father had Briana," Helen said, walking in.

Charity shook her head and jumped up out of the bed. "He doesn't have her!"

"How do you know?" Helen asked.

"I was there with Briana. I saw who had her."

"It was just a dream, Charity. That's all it was."

Charity shook her head again and sat down on the bed, sliding down to the floor. Helen left closing the door.

"Who has her?" Joan asked.

Charity shook her head. "I don't know. But that one guy looked like Price."


	14. Chapter 14

Will had the warrant for arrest for Clayton Watson in his hand. He and some back up pulled up and surrounded Clayton's house. Will was the first one to the door. He kicked in the door making Clayton Watson leap off of the couch making a little blond girl sitting on the floor, started crying. She was about three.

"You're under arrest," Will said.

"For what?" Clayton asked.

"For the kidnapping of your daughter, Briana Watson."

Clayton stared at him. "Someone k-kidnapped my little girl?"

Will looked at him. "Don't play dumb where is she?"

"I want to know, too!"

Some backup officers ran in and started searching the house. "There isn't a little girl here," said an officer after searching the house. Clayton was holding the little girl close to him. "Except for her, who is she?"

"This is Jo, my other little girl," Clayton said, trying to calm her down. "Her mother is at work. If you're going to arrest me, wait until she gets home."

Will noticed that he was wearing a t-shirt and there were cuts across the top of his arm. "What did that?" he asked.

"My ex-wife," Clayton said. "She had anger issues and I filed for divorce."

Will rubbed his temple. The things he had gotten on Clayton Watson were all in reverse. He was the victim of the abuse not her.

"I knew that my wife was having an affair and when I confronted her she blew up at me," he said. "She's been having an affair for the past three years and then I met Tracy and we had Jo, I wanted to get far away from Mona and live with Tracy and Jo, and bring Briana with me. But you said she was kidnapped."

Will nodded. "Do you know anyone who you think would have her?" he asked.

Clayton shook his head. "Just Mona."

"Mona's dead."

Clayton looked up at her and shook his head. "I saw the picture of her in the paper. That wasn't Mona. That was Mona's sister, Lindsey, who was killed. Not Mona."

Will looked at him. Clayton bounced Jo on his hip and she laid her head down on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mr. Watson," Will said. "Apparently we didn't get _all_ of the facts. Well we did but they were all backwards."

Clayton nodded. "You think I hit Mona?" he asked. "I never touched her. Or Briana. Or Tracy or Jo." Clayton's soft brown eyes caught Will's. "I'm not like that."  
Will nodded. "Again, I'm sorry."

Will motioned for the others to head out. He climbed into the car. He thought they were so close to finding her. So close! 


	15. Chapter 15

Will walked in later and Helen looked up with the kids around her watching TV. "Did you arrest him?" she asked.

"No," Will said.

"Why not?"

"I told you," Charity said, starting to get frustrated. "He didn't have her."

"Charity, that's enough. It was just a dream."

"No, she's right. He didn't have her."

Will walked over and sat down next to Charity on the couch. Joan moved to the floor. She and Luke looked up. "But do you know who does have her?" he asked.

"No," she lied. "All I saw was somebody wearing a Freddy Krueger mask and somebody wearing a Michael Myers mask. They had voice distorters to cover up their voice."

Will looked up at Helen. "I'm going to go call the novelty shop to see who has recently bought Freddy Kruger and Michael Myers masks and voice distorters," he said. He stood up and walked to the phone.

Charity looked at Joan. Joan nodded. They couldn't do this by themselves.

"I saw the person by the Freddy Kruger mask," she said.

Will hung the phone up and looked at her. "Who is it?"

"Mr. Price, the assistant principal at Arcadia High," she said.

Luke started to choke on some popcorn that he was eating and Helen dropped her jaw.

"Great, do you know where Briana is?" he asked.

Charity shook her head. "No," she said.

"It was worth a shot," Will replied.

Charity stood up. "I'm sorry," she said. She turned and walked up to her bedroom.

Joan followed her.


	16. Chapter 16

Charity worked some more on her song and she finally had the first verse written. "Listen," Charity said.

She played it and sang:

__

I'm a little blond girl

Lost in the world

Scared and all alone

Waiting for God's angels to come and rescue me.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review my song as well! I'm writing it as I go along so that it ties in with the story)

"What do you think?" she asked.

Joan nodded. "That's great!" she said.

"Briana inspired me for that part. Then it just repeats the chorus."

Charity put her guitar back in its case and propped it up against the wall. She laid back next to the wall and looked at Joan. "Why would Price want Briana?" she asked.

Joan shrugged. "I have no clue," she said. "I'm wondering the same thing."

Charity smiled. "With as many naps I've taken today I doubt that I can get to sleep."

"We can get Luke in here to read the chemistry notes."

"I want to go to sleep. Not be bored into a coma!"

Joan laughed.

Charity stared at the wall. "It's scary that God put two teenage girls in charge of finding a little girl," she said. "What if we can't do it?"

"God chose us because He knows we can do it."

Charity looked up at the ceiling. "I hope You're right, God," she said. She closed her eyes and begged for sleep to come over her.

"Charity?" Joan asked after a while of silence and then she realized that Charity was asleep. She reached over and touched her arm to make sure. The room spun around her and she was standing next to Charity in a warehouse.

Joan jumped. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Are you an angel, too?" Briana asked, looking up from her cot.

Charity walked over to Briana and sat down and pulled the cover up around her. "Sh, this is my friend, Joan. We're going to get you out of here," she said.

"Tonight?" Briana asked, hopefully.

"I doubt tonight."

Joan looked around and noticed that they were in a warehouse. Briana looked at Joan. "Why aren't you glowing like Charity?" she asked.

Joan looked over at Charity and realized that she was glowing. Joan shrugged. She walked over and Briana touched her face. She didn't go through her like she did Charity. Charity gasped. "Because this is my dream," Charity said. "And Joan you're not part of my dream."

Joan looked down at Briana and then over at Charity who was biting her lip. "I have an idea," she said.

"What?" Joan asked.

"When someone calls the police department the address pops up somewhere doesn't it?"

Joan got what she was going at. "Yes," she said.

"Who's in here?" a booming voice asked.

Charity motioned for Joan to follow her behind some boxes. Briana laid back down and pulled the blankets up around her and closed her eyes. Charity and Joan both held their breath and tried to stop their hearts from beating so fast.

A beam from a flashlight showed over the room and they ducked down further. The light disappeared and they heard a door shut and then a sound overhead.

"I'll go to the office and call the police," Charity said. "You stay here with Briana. Try to get her out of here."

Joan nodded. She was glad that Charity hadn't volunteered _her_ to call the police she was trying to not choke on her heart that somehow made it up to her throat. Charity snuck out from behind the boxes and disappeared to the office. Joan walked over to Briana and picked her up and wrapped the blanket tightly around the little girl and looked around for a place to leave. "Go to sleep," she whispered to Briana. Briana wrapped her legs around Joan's waist and her arms around her neck and laid her head onto Joan's shoulder.

Charity crept into the office. She walked over and picked up the phone and punched in 911, as the phone rang on the other line she found the voice distorter. She picked it up as a woman operator said, "Hello?"

She held it up to her mouth. "Hello," she said, her voice distorted. "I have the missing girl, Briana Watson. My guilty conscience is eating away at me. I'm turning myself in."

"Oh my God," the woman said on the other line.

"Please. Come get me."

"Who's there? I know someone's in here."

Charity dropped the phone and the voice distorter and took off out of the office as Price walked down the steps from the apartment upstairs. Charity ran over and saw Joan looking around.

"No time to look for a door," she said. They fell behind some boxes. Charity saw a crate with holes in it. She looked at Joan. "Open it."

Joan nodded and put Briana down and opened the box. It was empty. The girls climbed inside. It was big enough for the three of them to fit inside, considering that Charity could go through someone in case it wasn't. Joan pulled the top of the crate back up and she and Charity stared through some of the holes as a man, Mr. Price, and a woman ran in.

"Mommy," Briana whispered. Joan put her hand over her mouth and looked over at Charity.

Sirens wailed outside and tires skidded.

"Oh no!" the woman, Mona Watson, said.

Police burst in. Will was with them. "Where's the girl?" he asked.

Charity touched Briana. "Listen to me. When I count to three, Joan will open the crate for you and you run to that man there," she pointed to Will. "He'll take care of you. Got it, Briana?"

Briana nodded.

"Got it?" she asked Joan. Joan nodded.

"Where is she?!" Will asked.

"One…," Charity started counting. "Two…Three!"

Joan kicked the crate open and Briana climbed out and took off running to Will. Joan and Charity looked at each other. Joan touched Charity's arm as Charity woke up back in Joan's room again. Joan had collapsed onto the floor next to her and was asleep. She opened her eyes and sat up.

Joan and Charity stood up and walked to the living room as the phone rang. "Hello?" Helen asked. "Will? You found her! Oh my God! Thank God! See you when you get home."

Joan and Charity looked at each other.

Kevin wheeled in next to them. "What's going on?" he asked.

Luke came running out of his room.

"You're father arrested Mr. Price and Briana's mother," she said. "And they found Briana."

Kevin smiled. "Yes!" he replied.

Helen hung up the phone. "You kids get back to bed, hopefully they'll find someone to take Mr. Price's place by tomorrow," she said.

Joan and Charity smiled. They walked back to their room but neither girl went to sleep until an hour before they had to get up. Charity finished her song.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those people who said the chapters need to be longer is this long enough? LOL. Sorry, I couldn't stop typing!)


	17. Chapter 17

Helen, Joan, Charity, and Luke walked into school. "Helen, did you hear?" a woman from the office asked.

"What? That Mr. Price was arrested, of course, my husband's the—"

"No, no, no," she said. "The school board has promoted you to assistant principal for the time being."

Helen's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" she asked.

A sign was being taken down off of the door as Joan, Charity, and Luke followed Helen into the office as another sign was being put up. "Helen Girardi, Assistant Principal" was written on a poster board in black permanent marker.

"Congratulations, Mom!" Joan said, hugging her mother.

"Yeah, congratulations," Luke replied, hugging her.

Charity was congratulating her as Joan saw a man motion to her outside of the office. She walked out of the office and over to him.

"Heard the good news," He said.

He didn't have to prove who He was anymore. Joan smiled. "I helped find her."

"You and Charity helped find her _and_ got your mother the job of assistant principal _and_ got Clayton his daughter back."

"But I don't get why Mr. Price wanted Briana."

"Well, he and Mona have been having an affair for the past, oh, five years and when she heard the her husband, Clayton was filing for divorce, she tried to kill him and he took off. She wanted to raise Briana with Mr. Price, and to pin her husband into jail, she killed her sister and told the police that it was _she _who had been murdered. You following me?"

"Yeah."

"She's been charged of kidnapping and murder and then she resisted arrest so she was charged for that."

"Wow," Joan said.

"Yeah. I know that you told Charity that you talk to Me."

"Yeah. Was I suppose to?"

"Well, if you didn't…I'd be pretty disappointed. Why do you think I sent her to your family?"

Joan looked at Him. "You sent her to us?"

God nodded. "Well, I better be going," He said.

Joan nodded and He turned and left the school.


	18. Chapter 18

Will walked into the house with a letter written in a child's handwriting addressed to "Will Girardi".

He tore it open and read it to everyone around the dinner table. "You are invited to the birthday party of Briana Watson, you and your family are invited," he said. "And then there's the date, time, and address. It's this Saturday."

"Can we go?" Joan asked.

"Wait, there's something else in there," Luke said, motioning to the envelope.

Will opened it.

"Dear Mr. Girardi," he read. "I want to thank you so much for finding my little girl. She tells me stories of two 'angels' who helped her through this and she would really appreciate it if you 'her hero' would be there. Along with the 'angels'." He blinked and looked up at them. "Then it's signed."

"Let's go," Kevin said. "I have nothing to do this weekend."

Then it was settled, they were going to go to Briana's birthday party.


	19. Chapter 19

Charity, Joan, and Luke climbed out of Kevin's car. Helen and Will followed behind in their car. They walked up the steps and Clayton maneuvered them to the backyard.

"Briana, Officer Girardi is here with his family," Clayton said, catching the little girl's attention.

Briana gasped when she saw Joan and Charity. She ran over and jumped up into Charity's arms. "Charity! Joan! You made it!" she said.

"You know them?" Will asked.

"Charity told me everything would be ok," Briana said. "And she and Joan took care of me until you came."

Will, Helen, Luke, and Kevin exchanged glances with one another and Clayton. "Let me introduce you to everyone else," he volunteered.

Joan, Charity, and Briana stood around with each other for a little while. "Briana, we're not angels," she said.

"Yes you are," Briana said. "God sent you to take care of me. He sent you to protect me and to rescue me." Briana smiled.

Charity looked at Joan. "I guess, God did send us. Right, Joan?" she asked.

"Yeah," Joan said.

Charity put Briana down. "Come on, I want you to meet my new mommy and sister," she said. She grabbed Charity and Joan's hand and led them over to Tracy and Jo.


	20. Chapter 20

The Girardi family hung around by Clayton's request after the rest of the guests left.

Charity had brought her song and guitar with her. "I have a present for Briana," she said.

"For me?" she asked.

Charity nodded. "It is your birthday," she said. "I wrote a song."

Briana smiled. Briana climbed up into her father's lap.

Charity found something to put her music on and she put the strap around her shoulder. "The song's called Fallen Angel," she said.

"Sounds like a pretty song," Helen replied.

Luke sat back against the couch and Jo, who had developed a crush on him, laid her head over onto his arm and wrapped her arms around it. He looked at Joan, who smiled.

Charity started strumming the guitar and started singing.

__

I'm just another fallen angel

Looking for someone to take me home

To rescue me from this cruel world

God, reach down to me and pick me up

And take me home with You.

I'm a little blond girl

Lost in the world

Scared and all alone

Waiting for God's angels to come and rescue me.

I'm just another fallen angel

Looking for someone to take me home

To rescue me from this cruel world

God, reach down to me and pick me up

And take me home with You.

I'm scared and I'm weak

And when I think that things could get no worse

I meet an angel sent by God

She tells me everything will be ok.

I'm just another fallen angel

Looking for someone to take me home

To rescue me from this cruel world

God, reach down to me and pick me up

And take me home with You.

I see her standing there

She helps me find my way

She helps me get a new family

And when I look into her eyes

I know she knows what I'm going through

She's a fallen angel, too.

Charity finished the song and blinked back tears. Briana clapped and everyone joined her.

"Encore!" Kevin said, his voice booming over the clapping.

Charity smiled and shook her head. "Don't think so," she said.

"Well, I do," Kevin replied.

"Take a bow, Charity!" Will said. Charity took the guitar off and bowed. She looked at Luke who was smiling, he turned away from her. She dropped her eyes to the floor and then sat down.

"Thanks," Briana said. She stood up and walked over and hugged her. Charity hugged her back.

She hugged Joan, too. "Thanks for saving me," she said.

"No problem," Joan replied.

Pretty soon Jo and Briana grew tired and Will herded the Girardi family and Charity out of the house. "Thanks for having us over," he said.

"No problem," Clayton replied.

"Luke you go with Kevin," Helen said. "Will and I have to talk to the two ladies."

Charity and Joan knew they had to explain the whole dream thing but they were ready. They smiled at each other and then climbed into Will's car and explained everything (except for Joan's talking to God) to Will and Helen the rest of the way home.


End file.
